


Lost Works (DA Edition)

by thepretext



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretext/pseuds/thepretext
Summary: These are simply old works of writing involving either canon characters or a couple of my Inquisitors.





	1. Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus

**Author's Note:**

> This one involves my Inquisitor Acacius Trevelyan who chose the Templar specialization... and is having some regrets about it, but attempts to hide this from his allies.

_Smile. Wave. A simple ‘it’s been good working alongside you’._

But his hands were shaking, so he balled them into fists. His eyes nervously darted around to each and every face and he consistently took deep breaths to ease the aching throughout his body. The song was calling to him, regardless of hard he tried not to listen. It had become less of a song and more like a thundering roar that consumed all the other voices in the room.

He figured he’d done enough chatting with his allies. Acacius wanted nothing more than to retire to his room and be done with the day. Perhaps he could curl up on the cold floor and gain relief that way? Or even by flinging himself off the balcony–

“Going somewhere, Amatus?”

Acacius looked back as Dorian approached him. He couldn’t even force a smile, but he could at least erase the pained look in his expression.

“You didn’t think one brief chat would be enough, did you?”

He assumed he was doing well enough considering no one seemed alarmed. Maybe it was all in his head? Perhaps he was just imagining the burning that had started in his chest and branched out to every inch of his body?

“Did you need me for something?” Acacius made a vague attempt at getting away, one not quite taken in such a context. Dorian seemed intent on slipping away with him, much to the Inquisitor’s hidden dismay.

“I do. Come with me.”

And so he was being pushed through the door to get to his quarters. The cool air from the stairwell was a relief, but only briefly. As soon as the door had closed, Dorian was already acting differently. There was a concern there that Acacius hadn’t expected.

“You looked like you could get away, but less like you could do so yourself.”

That finally drew a small smile to the Inquisitor’s lips, and he found himself leaning against the railing heavily as he offered an apologetic look. “I thought I was doing pretty good hiding it.”

“You’re sweating buckets, as they say in the south.” Dorian moved closer, hands slipping to Acacius’s sides to keep him steady. “Are you alright?”

They both knew the answer. The real question was what is wrong with you. That’s all Acacius could hear. “It’s like it tries to compete with the noise of the room.”

“You mean the song?” Dorian raised a brow as Acacius frowned at him, but decided to keep his next few words to himself.

 _I knew this would be a terrible idea._ Both of them had the same general idea, and thus neither needed to say anything to the other.

“Shall I help you to your room?”

Acacius took a deep breath and shook his head. “Would you… sit with me for a while? Here?”

Dorian frowned at the steps, but conceded. They both sat down, and Acacius leaned back against the sharp edges of the stone. That didn’t matter. He was after the cold sensation against his skin and through his clothes.

“I made a mistake, Dorian.”

“Just one?”

Both chuckled, but Acacius was quicker to stop and reach to grasp Dorian’s arm tightly. “I can’t keep doing this… I need to stop.”

“Isn’t Cullen the person you should be talking to?”

Acacius looked away. “Asking him that? After he _told_ me not to? Pleaded is more like it… He knew what it was like.”

Dorian reached over and brushed some stray red hairs from his Inquisitor’s face. “It’s a bit late for that.”

Bright blue eyes turned back to Dorian. “Well, for now… would you just sit here with me?”

Both were quiet for a while, listening to the hum of the banquet on the other side of the door. It was highly unlikely anyone would come through there, unless they’d had a bit too much to drink and accidentally stumbled in. It was a safe enough place to linger.

“Amatus-” Dorian started, but when he looked back down at Acacius he noticed the man was out like a light. The grip on his arm loosened and for a brief moment Dorian reached a hand up to his lips…

_Breathing._

“What a troublesome man.”


	2. F!Hawke/Anders Platonic Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If its not too late for the writing thing what about a female Hawke giving Anders a kitten platonically?"

There he was, again… _Brooding_. For anyone who gave Fenris shit about constantly being in such a foul mood, Anders had a chip on his own shoulder. He was just better at hiding it. Really, he seemed pretty good at hiding a lot of things. She couldn’t help but worry for her companion. He took on so much and always left so little for himself.

Her mind drifted to the time she’d caught him putting out milk. Anders made it no secret that he was fond of cats, but down in the pits of Kirkwall? She highly doubted there was any way he would find one.

“You’re staring,” Anders commented, bringing Hawke out of her thoughts. “Are you feeling alright?”

Hawke narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before giving a small huff. “You need sun, Anders. Come on.”

He gave a confused look, but didn’t bother protesting as she grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his small clinic. The day had been slow, after all. For once it seemed like things were settling down, though he still felt wary about abandoning his post.

They both trudged up to the main streets, Anders occasionally asking where they were going while Hawke gave sarcastic retorts. Eventually it turned into a battle of who could be wittier in their banter.

“Isn’t a certain someone going to be jealous?” Anders sneered, eliciting an eye roll from Hawke.

“With how often you talk I’m surprised your mouth isn’t filled with bugs. Surely you close it _sometimes_.” She offered him a grin as he chuckled.

They got along well enough, even if Anders would sometimes slip in subtle comments of just in case, but she got it. In her own mind, anyway. She couldn’t imagine dealing with everything he’d been through… and surely she’d only heard a small portion of it, and seen…

She pushed the door open to her house and drug him in, her mother poking her head over the railing to greet them.

“Is… there a reason you’ve brought me to your house?”

“Yes, but don’t get any ideas.” She slapped him hard on the back before darting into another room.

Anders was left to rub at the now sore spot. “You could at least tell me.”

“Just a second!” Her voice sounded distant already. It was a wonder how she moved so fast.

Finally, she popped back out with something in her hands. A blanket? Anders wasn’t really sure what to make of it.

“You’re pretty fond of felines, aren’t you?” She could see the sudden light in his eyes brighten with realization. Hawke couldn’t help the eager grin that swept across her face as she handed the bundle over.

Honestly, she had never seen him so careful as he peeled back some of the blanket and found a small, calico kitten. It was small, perhaps a runt or just young. Hawke had no idea, but the thing had been in a trash pile when she’d come across it.

Well, the dog had come across it, actually. Barkspawn had a nose like no other.

“What do you think?” She really couldn’t hide her excitement, but Anders looked utterly calm. Almost serene.

“Thank you, Hawke,” he spoke in such a hushed tone Hawke couldn’t help but be surprised. “Really, I… Thank you.”

“I knew you liked cats, but I didn’t think you liked them this much.” She put a hand on her hip and peered down at the tiny creature, but Anders’ next words caught her attention.

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but… every time I’ve owned a cat, they made things a little easier to bear.” He was smiling down at it, stroking it with a gentle finger as it stirred from its slumber and mewed at the new face.

That made Hawke smile. Something much more genuine than usual. “You’ve got friends, you know. We’re here to help, too. You just have to come to us when you need someone.”

“Well, perhaps I’d like company that doesn’t talk back.” And there was that sarcasm again, eliciting a soft punch to the arm from Hawke.

“Really, though. We’re here for you, too.”

“I know.” Anders seemed to pause a moment, considering something before he wrapped an arm around Hawke’s shoulders in a hug. “Thank you.”

She returned it, patting him on the back. “Don’t get all mushy on me now.”

“I’m a human, you know.” Anders reached up to pinch Hawke’s cheek. “I’m pretty mushy.”

She swatted that hand away and smacked him in the stomach. “Naw, you just need to work out more.”

They both laughed, and for once in a long time Hawke was able to see Anders relax. It had been too long, she felt. He deserved something good in his life. She just felt bad she couldn’t erase what had already happened… But then again, he might not be her friend today if that were the case.

It was a selfish thought, but at least it was honest. Anders was her friend, and one of her greatest allies in this weird town of Kirkwall. If her friends weren’t okay then staying sane in this place would be impossible.


End file.
